


When your stitch comes loose

by Hanakoryu



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reflexology, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, foot massage to relieve sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu
Summary: "If Yagami-kun doesn't mind, I would like to try an experiment today."Foot reflexology is a type of massage therapy where pressure is applied to specific points on the feet.When forced to three days off, Light considers in giving this therapy a try, he doesn't quite expect that sudden turn of event.





	1. Chapter 1

From the seventh floor of a newly constructed building in the neighbour of Minato, one of the financial and commercial areas downtown Tokyo, Light slumped into his office swivel chair and tapped the bottom of a pen against the report held in the other hand. The shiny surface of the glass window reflected a handsome young man in his early twenties, whose windswept glorious path had been clear from futile obstacles since his youth. No one else's charm nor sly-clad cleverness would be able to reach the peak of their careers at that young age. He was only twenty-three years old when he obtained the role of Marketing Director in one of the biggest Japanese companies, lately established as a new brand as a result of the acquisition of one of the leaders in social media advertising in Europe and America. A risky action that would inevitably damaged the company if the client wouldn't accept the negotiation; an enormous patrimony spent in product researches, consumer purchasing trends and new promotional campaigns was involved and Light felt the pressure of the challenge in the cutthroat field of marketing for months until the acquisition process wasn't totally effective.

Light's perfect reflection slightly waved in scattered rows of students trotting towards school in their tidy uniforms and the light heartedness that might have characterised him as well during the first years of high school. His mind focused but everything he could think of was to organize those rows of students and the urge of cleaning that natural chaos grew louder as the frantic tapping of the pen against the paper. His neurotic action was interrupted by the intercom and the director's tranquil voice calling him into her office.

 

Despite her young age and the enchanting beauty, Naomi Misora was a woman who knew how to play by the rules and how to twist the wind of fate in her hands at the same time. There were rumours about her inexperience in running the company inherited after the death of her father, but she demonstrated excellent intuition and business acumen that soon made her activities took off -and the actual results also showed that she built a company on stable relationships and trustworthy employees.

“Misora-san.” Light bowed his head as he entered in the director's office. Despite her usual black attire, Naomi wore a red shirt under the jacket that day and her nails were painted of a red polish as well; the touch of colour and the soft rosy blush adorning her cheeks started to mix in her ordinary clothing since when she begun dating a certain Raye Penber, a police officer as the secretary whispered one day. Light didn't care about gossips and whether or not Naomi was dating someone, his respect towards her grounded on the trust between them and all she taught him when he was still an university student.

“The report will-” Light begun to talk about the report he was working on that morning, still untouched on his desk. A task that would generally require a hour of work, but everything surrounding him seemed to be distracting and irritating at the same time.

“Matsuda will handle the report, there's no rush. Please, have a seat, Yagami.”

Light would gladly retort Matsuda wasn't the right person to write a report, but the stern look in Misora's eyes and her fingers politely inviting him to take the seat in front of her desk forced him into silence.

“How are you?” She started with a courteous smile and Light caught the glimpse of a silver ring in the interlace of her fingers. It was more than a rumour in the end. “We haven't had time to catch up after the ADTZ acquisition and my several travels between Tokyo and Boston to seal the deal. I would like you to come with me to the meeting that will take place in Paris at the end of the month. Take it as a sign of appreciation of your perseverance and significant contribution in our company's success.”

The offer startled Light, his eyes opened wide as the interlace of his arms crossed above his chest loosened. “It's a great honour. Thank you, Misora-san. I won't fail to live up to your expectations.”

The woman smiled, aware her past decision to believe in the future growth of that brilliant university student wasn't misplaced. “As much as I am willing to reward my employees, I also need to express my concern when something undermines their health and their work as well.”

_And the business wealth_ , the unuttered words echoed in Light's head as his brows slightly furrowed, zooming on Misora' facial expression to foresee what the woman was talking about. Did Matsuda or anyone of the marketing team inevitably do something stupid, unfollowing Light's lead for no reason? But he checked regularly the insights of every moves and nothing arose the suspicion of a sudden decrease of the company's engagement.

“I was reported of some unpleasant events happened during my absence.”

Surely Misora was talking about the quarrel with the Software Project Manager Aizawa during one of the weekly meeting. Aizawa and Light hadn't been in good terms since he was a trainee, due to their stubbornness and Aizawa's high temper. Throughout the years they both learnt to bear with each others and occasionally they even were on the same wavelength when deciding the strategy for a new product designed for specific clients, but still arguments happened sometimes.

Light was about to retort, eager to at least explain his point of view when Misora's added in a steady voice, “Some employees of the marketing division reported to work under unjustified pressure lately and that they aren't feel free to accomplish even the easiest task without fearing the possibility of the slightest error.”.

“What?” From all the accusations Yagami might expect, he wouldn't ever believe his own co-workers would betray him. Truth be told he expected the best from his whole team and he was severely projected in reaching for perfection in every task assigned, but he'd never felt like someone disagreed on his way to lead the team and the whole work.

“I've known you since you were nineteen, Yagami. It's four years actually, isn't it?” Misora's tone sweetened as she leaned against her seat, hands playing with her long hair. “I've always trusted you as team leader and still I do, your successes are enough evidence. But from experience, extreme hard-work and constant research of perfection lead to nervous breakdown.”

Light washed away the bewildered look on his face with an annoyed huff. A nervous breakdown? Light Yagami?  _Impossible_ . Whoever spread the rumours was wrong. He'd always been a perfectionist and looked for the best result possible even if it meant pushing strings beyond human limits sometimes, but it always  _worthed_ it. He checked as many times as possible everyone's work, organized tasks on people's ability and number of hours, refined documents and teached his team how to write perfect reports -which still made him nervous about the idea of Matsuda dealing with very important document.  _He would check later_ .

“Thank you for your concern Misora-san, but I'm totally fine. I'm sorry for the troubles caused by what I think it's a terrible misunderstanding and I will get clarification from the team as soon as possible.”

The woman batted away the touch of resignation that had passed through her gaze; she also knew from the start that the most brilliant minds needed to be tamed before it was too late. “You need rest, Yagami. You haven't taken a single day off in months and worked a lots of overtime.”

“Misora-san, I-”

“You take at least three days off starting from now.” Light's pride was now deaf to Misora's stern tone that sounded more like an unfair imposition and even if she was the director, his blood pressure boiled to such an extent he wasn't going to just stay quiet and accept what it was instead a kind suggestion.

“Again, thank you for your concern Misora-san, but I don't need rest. _The team needs me_.”

“The team won't plunge in your absence and everyone here can relay on me if necessary.” Misora's stoical patience didn't let down in front of the incoming outburst and measured words exactly when trading with a new client. “Or are you implying you could be a better director than I am, Yagami?”

A heavy silence followed the woman's sarcasm, which hit and sunk Light's pride and the awareness of getting out of control lately finally crossed the man's mind. “I didn't mean it. My apologize, Misora-san.” Light bowed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“I know.” The woman stood up to pick a small card out her bag and handed it to Light. “Take it as a suggestion between friends, Yagami.... Massages are rather helpful as stress relief. This wellness centre is one of the best I've ever tried and I highly recommand their foot massage service.”

The name of the centre was rather familiar. Light recalled to have seen the sign during his trip between work and the railway station. “Thank you. I'll consider it.” It wasn't utterly true since still Light didn't think to be having a nervous breakdown as everyone thought, including Misora, but he placed anyway the card in the pocket of his jacket, bowing again as he stood up and made his way  out the room.

 

†

 

It was mid-afternoon when Light finally left the office.

He had called his team together for a briefing to organize tasks and give proper instructions given his forced three days off -to Light's flare of bewilderment, someone almost let out a sigh of relief after said announcement. The man decided to ignore any warning indicating the truth behind the rumours, trapped in the self-consciousness of his impeccable work and leadership. If those who commented about his possible jitters didn't even had the guts to talk about it straight with him, then it was just a stupid hearsay that would settle down as soon as he would be back at work.

Rearranged the meeting with an important client, he didn't forget to check on the report assigned to Matsuda. As expected it was full of mistakes and it took him forty minutes to write it all neat and lecture Matsuda for the nth time over the same things. The tip of his pencil in the end broke, after being repeatedly beaten against the edge of the desk, when Matsuda added in his sincere wish of a nice break, “You deserve it Yagami-kun, you look rather stressed out lately. Take care of yourself!”.

As he passed the sliding doors, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass windows. A young man with slight furrowed brows returned his gaze and there wasn't any clue about a nervous state of mind, just a touch of tiredness due to lack of sleep. He was perfectly fine.

 

The hustle and bustle of ordinary life welcomed him in the heat of a early spring. Light took off his jacket, following the flood of people crossing the streets and observing his surroundings with the same boredom look of that early morning. Again the need to compact the scattered groups of people and cars caught him off guard, realizing his muscles tensed beneath the cotton shirt. Washed it off the thought with a shake of the head and glanced down at the watch for the third time after being outside for only ten minutes, the man almost bumped into a girl.

“I'm sor-” Before Yagami finished the sentence, the girl practically tackled him and waved a flier in front of his eyes with a cheerful smile. “Tired after a long working day, sir? At our wellness centre you can pamper yourself with a massage of your choice. Check our special offers and treatments, you'll surely find what suits you!”

Light took the flier while casting a look at the young girl, whose smile reached the corners of her big brown eyes and kept staring back at him. “Thanks.” With a brow raised, the man read the wellness centre's name on the flier -the same designed on the girl's shirt- and recognized quite immediately the name of the centre mentioned by Misora, which was few meters ahead on the left in the direction of the railway station.

As if it didn't sound it enough as a conspiracy, the girl started talking again. “We have several types of massage that focus on different parts of the body or healing approaches.” She opened the flier in Light's hands, indicating the list of treatments. “Swedish massage, hot stone massage, aromatherapy, thai, shiatsu, reflexology...”

“Reflexology?”

“Yes! It's a treatment indicated for people looking to relax or restore their natural energy levels.” The girl nodded, interlacing her hands behind her back. “It's also a good option if you aren't comfortable with being touched on your entire body, so it focuses only on feet, hands and ears.” She tipped the head aside, rocking on her heels. “In case you're looking for a specific treatment to relieve pain and muscle tension, I recommend...”

Light cut her off, closing the flier. “I... wouldn't mind trying this reflexology treatment.” That sudden decision surprised him first, he didn't mean to follow Misora's suggestion in the end but since he had time to spare, why not giving it a try? Truth be told his days had been focusing on work only that he almost didn't know how to busy himself during that little forced vacation.

“Oh.” The girl looked almost disappointed when Light decided for the reflexology treatment, but soon she turned on her heels and gestured him to follow her towards the centre. “I'm not sure if our specialist is free right away, but we can arrange an appointment if interested.”

A melodious chiming tuned as the girl pushed the door and stood sideways, keeping it open to let Light in. A front desk's office primary mission is to be welcoming and has to reflect the top priorities of the company, which in the case of a wellness centre should be putting clients at ease and offer them the best sensorial and relaxing experience ever. To Light's surprise, the interior design of the reception area transmitted said idea. Despite the small space, the entrance looked spacious than expected thanks to the scheme of natural colours that gave a calming vibe along with simple choices such as small pendant lamps, leather chairs and the combination of wood and marble in the whole design.

A woman with long violet hair and heavy eye make-up smiled politely from the front desk. “Rem, is there an opening in L's schedule today? We have a customer interested in the reflexology treatment.” She leaned over the desk, lowering her voice to a whisper. “He's so handsome, look at him! It's not fair L's clients are always so pretty, why is he so lucky?!”

Rem flicked her long hair off her shoulders, looking at the agenda. “Reflexology is highly requested nowadays, specially between young people.”

Misa pouted, peeking at Light who wasn't fortunately paying attention to her chatter. “It's not fair anyway. L doesn't even know how lucky he is. Maybe I should specialize in reflexology and steal all his clients, what do you think Rem?”

“I think you're one of our best specialists in aromatherapy, Misa, and thanks to you we expanded our business when we were just you and I here.” Rem knew well how to cheer up Misa with flattery when her most childish nature was brought to the surface. Then she turned to Light, a pen in a hand. “We're fully booked today, I'm afraid. I may set an appointment at 11 for tomorrow morning.”

“It's fine with me.” Came the response, almost uninterested.

“Perfect. Would you fill in this form, please?”

Five minutes later, as Light exited and Rem started to insert the appointment in the electronic register, Misa peered at the kanji written down in the agenda. She pressed both hands onto her mouth, failing in covering an enraptured squeak. “Night, god, moon... Aaah, even his name is beautiful! _This is not fair_!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Light woke up with a stiff neck and unusual bags circling his eyes. Insomnia was draining him out physically and mentally lately, he kept rolling over and over in bed and woke up at least three times at night. His mind wasn't able to relax even after ten hours straight of work, too projected in an unceasing achievement of goals, measuring compulsively his self-worth by productivity and accomplishment day after day. The obsession over flawlessness and high performance standards had always given Light the determination to walk the path chosen for him, the fear of failure had been the fuel of the adrenaline running in his veins and his self-esteem bathed in the absolute awareness his brilliancy would shine upon everything and everyone. That he would accomplish great things, his deeds as simple human being would leave a sign in the world. Sometimes, he felt it wasn't enough. Anxiety grabbed his wrists tightly and his mind felt trapped in the dizziness of his own expectations -it had begun a couple of months ago, when he laid down and wished for some rest his mind proceeded to list all his daily tasks, the pros and cons of each actions, pondering and debating with his inner self about what would be the right move. Light attributed this odd behaviour to the stressful couple of months spent working on that important negotiation and he felt it was over when he finally was able to catch some good hours of sleep after it ended in the most successful way thanks to him.  
But then it started again and the reasons behind his forced days off kept bugging him during his way home from the wellness centre. He had tried to relax watching the news, then had made himself a cup of tea and cuddled against the soft pillows of his bed with a book... Nothing cleared his vision even when all lights were out and his eyes closed waiting for sleep to relieve him from his torment, those words still echoing in the back of his mind. _I'm not having a mental breakdown, they're all wrong. Let's see how well they do without me.  
_The alarm clock's display stroke seven when he pulled himself up in the tangle of sheets and sweat. Generally he would have a cup of coffee and a shower, then wore his suit and head for the train where he would spent the trip reading the news or a book. At a quarter to nine he would have arrived at the office, waved at Mikami who always arrived earlier than everyone and started another productive working day. But not today and he had at least four hours to spare before the appointment with the reflexologist. Light still wondered why he accepted Misora's suggestion, but it was too late to regret it. At least he would have something to do.  
  
Light's natural aptitude to punctuality and his boredom made him arrive at the wellness centre half an hour before the appointment. The same blond girl welcomed him with a bright smile, almost dragging him by the arm with the excitement of a teenager to one of the leather chair in the waiting room. “Would you like something while waiting, Yagami-san? A cup of coffee, a tea?” Misa interlaced her fingers behind her back, her charm fluttering at each bat of long eyelids.  
“A black coffee, please.” The man replied, apparently immune from the flirting and enticing smile.  
The girl nodded, already pondering to use her secrete mixtures to prepare a coffee whose smell would make Light at least compliment her. With said thought cheerfully tugging at her lips, she turned on her heels exactly when a scream broke the zen music playing in the background. Misa, Light and even Rem, who was working at the front desk, froze. After a minute of a silence, another scream broke the silence and quietly lowered to a soft moan; the sequence repeated for the next ten minutes until a distinct man made his way out the centre, almost running out the door.  
“Ohi! We ain't started yet!” The man who spoke seemed completely out of place. Black hair combed like Hell's flame, black lipstick and eyeliner to sharpen his eyes completed a goth-looking attire along with ringed fingers and a single heart-shaped earring. The broad chest seemed a bit restrained in the white uniform of the centre and the contrast made the man look gloomier despite the shockingly funny expression he had at the moment. He gestured helplessly, almost sweating when he felt Rem's austere gaze fixed on him. “Oh, er... Dunno what was wrong with the dude, really! He said it was all good and bam!, he ran away!” He shrugged, the black painted lips arched in a grin that Light wondered if he really meant it or was simply trying to enchant Rem to prove his innocence. Or both. He only hoped he wasn't the reflexologist.  
“I apologize for the disturbance, Yagami-san. Lawliet-san will be free in ten minutes.” Rem smiled at Light as to reassure him the goth-looking man wouldn't lay a finger on him. “Misa, go make him a cup of coffee, please. And... _Ryuk_.” Her tone was cold as ice as she moved towards the colleague, her fingers clutching at his arm still held up in surrender. Light didn't realize the woman was so tall since she stood besides that Ryuk. “Shall we have a talk privately? Before you scare another client.” She hissed through her teeth, already dragging away the other without waiting for an answer.  
“Rem, I swear it was all okay! My hands are magic! They give back energy, ya see the rush he made out?! And he was limping when he just got in! 'Am magic, don't ya see, Rem?”  
“I saw it myself, Ryuk. If you don't mind I'd like to discuss about this _out of control magic_.”  
Light observed how a 6'2 feet tall man cringed under the pressure of authority, despite his non-sense blabbering. “He's our new trainee, just a bit energetic type.” Misa explained with the expression who's evidently hiding the dangerous side of the truth, handing him a cup of coffee.  
“A bit energetic type, indeed.” Light muttered, a sceptical brow raised as he took a sip.  
“How is it your coffee, Yagami-san? Do you like it?” Misa clasped her hands together, trembling with anticipation as her eyes observed the way Light brought the cup to his lips, the sculptured outline of his three quarter view and how softly his bangs framed those mysterious amber eyes.  
Light felt unease behind the admired expression of the girl, but smiled back as he often did to those girls who approached him because of his good-looking presence. “Yes, I do. Thank you.” _I was left with this girl who only wants to flirt with me, that Ryuk is probably a massage killer... Rem looks the most ordinary one, I hope this Lawliet is a normal person as well.  
  
_After ten minutes left with the girl, whose name was Misa Amane, talking about the benefits of aromatherapy -frankly, Light only listened to her passionate words and nodded from time to time-, it was his turn. He followed Misa in the corridor opposite the one Rem dragged Ryuk (yet, they hadn't come back and Light wondered if the goth man was still alive) and stepped in front of a wooden door with a target saying _Lawliet L_. An unusual and certainly not japanese name, Light considered, when a low voice responded to Misa's knocking and they were let in.  
In a world where first impressions are everything, Light gave value to other factors like personality and brilliancy. Reason why he silently decided to not judge Lawliet at a first sight even if he would; fortunately Misa spoke for him in a rather riled tone. “L, please, would you sit normally at work? This is not professional, I told you already!”  
In response L slightly pouted but kept sitting in a crouched position on his swivel chair, chest pressed onto the seat as he proceeded in sending an e-mail. “Amane-san keeps forgetting my sitting position helps me to work.” As he said so he finally stood up, scratching a hand behind his neck. “Yagami-san, right? Please, take a seat.”  
“Fine, but you should really learn some good manners.” The girl left the room, smiling at Light. “See you later, Yagami-san!”  
L ignored Misa's comment, fixing his gaze on Yagami. “Being the first session, I would like to ask you a couple of questions before we start. Hope you don't mind it, Yagami-san.” Nothing generally scared Light, but he felt somehow pierced, broken into pieces and analysed by those inquisitor charcoal eyes. If it was the heavy bags circling them or how they stared at him unblinking, he couldn't tell. “Of course, I don't mind it.” Light didn't advert the gaze, crossing arms and wearing his usual self-confident smile.  
“Given the common misconception that reflexology is simply a massage like another, I would like to introduce you properly what it is and how it works. Then, depending on your life-style and your specific needs, we can start the session.”  
“I read some articles about it yesterday, after Amane-san briefly explained me what it is. It's based on a theory that body parts are connected to our organs... Applying pressure to these parts offers a range of health benefits, am I right?” Light tried to not show scepticism to those benefits he had read about. “I also read it rests on the ancient Chinese belief in vital energy...”  
“I prefer sticking to the scientific belief and the zone theory.” L cut him off in a rather colourless tone. “In the 1890s, British scientists found out that the body's entire nervous system tends to adjust to outside factors, including touch. Touch may help to calm the central nervous system, promoting relaxation and health benefits.”  
“What about the zone theory?” Light cocked a brow, still slightly irritated by being interrupted.  
“It states the body contains ten vertical zones, each one including different body parts and corresponding to specific fingers and toes.” L explained, pressing a thumb onto his bottom lip. “There are a lot of theories about reflexology, but these are mostly the ones my work bases on. Would you describe your daily routine, please, Yagami-san?”  
The sudden question startled Light, but he gave out a quick response. “I wake up between 6:30 and 7, then after a shower and a cup of coffee I take the train to go to work.” As work was mentioned, Light inadvertently peeked at his watch. It was already a quarter past eleven and no one of his co-workers had called.  
“What's your job if I may ask?”  
“I work as Marketing Director in a company in the neighbour of Minato.”  
“Quite impressive given your young age.” L commented, though his eyes did not show surprise or any other kind of emotion. Light also noticed he didn't take notes, but still it looked like L meticulously registered everything he did or say. “So you hold the ultimate responsibility for the organisations of marketing activities and the development of business strategy... A quite demanding role, I guess.”  
“It's a hard work, but rewarding.”  
“Certainly it is, if you like your job. Have you been affected by lack of appetite, insomnia or anxiety lately, Yagami-san?”  
Light wondered what all those questions stood for and L's interrogatory tone was starting to irk him. “Nothing more than lack of sleep because of a stressful working period. But it's all successfully over and I'm _fine_.”  
“I see. I'm done with my questions. Thank you, Yagami-san.” L stood up and gestured at the white recliner chair behind Light. “Please, make yourself comfortable. Before you do, I ask you to remove your socks and shoes. Also, if you don't mind, leave on the desk any device like watch and phone.”  
“Why?” Light didn't restrain himself to ask as he did what told anyway.  
“I prefer not having around any disturbing object during the session.”  
Still, it was a weird request but Light decided to not investigate on it further. He sat on the recliner, putting his feet on the footrest, while L grabbed a soapy gel bottle and a towel. He first applied a generous amount of cold product on each foot and begun quickly to rub it all along the skin, in order to get rid of any dirt that lied within it. When he was done, L wiped the remains off with the towel and washed his own hands before turning again to Light.  
“Please, tell me if you ever feel discomfort or pain.”  
Light simply nodded, arms crossed over his chest as he observed L sitting on the stool in a crouch pose and placing both his hands on his right foot. Despite the spectral paleness of his skin, Lawliet's hands were warm and pleasant at the touch. Pressing open palms onto Light's foot, he begun to massage all over it slowly, moving from toes down towards the heel in a circular motion for a couple of seconds before turning his attention to the other foot.  
“Is your sitting habit involved in reflexology's theories, Lawliet-san?” The casual ironic tone didn't conceal Light's sarcasm. Far from being professional, he wondered how L could feel comfortable sitting like that on a stool.  
“No, it's not.” Back to the right foot, L firmly hold onto the spine area pressing the fingers on the top of it and the thumbs on bottom of the foot. Yagami slightly flinched at the sudden pressure, still unused at being touched by a stranger. “My perceptive skills arise of 40% if I sit this way and it also helps me to locate the nerve points faster.” Lawliet was saying, twisting his hands away from each other in order to gently wring the spine area on the foot. “People like Amane-san don't find it professional, regardless I think someone's ability doesn't depend on their quirks.”  
“I spoke out of curiosity, I'm sorry if it felt like I was judging you.” A veil of sincerity coated Light's words as he eyes followed L's fingers, almost hypnotized. A gentle heat pleased the areas where the man's fingertips stroked the skin and Yagami slowly begun to lean in the touch, goosebumps vibrating along his ankles and toes when a lighter pressure was applied.  
“You don't need to apologize. I was asked the same question a lot of times.” Lawliet quietly responded with the hint of a smile, peeking at Light's expression as his fingers proceeded to loosen the foot tension with back and forth movements. “This is a simple relaxation exercise to stimulate the blood vessel and release tension. How does it feel?”  
“It feels good.” The admission left a weird bittersweet taste on the tip of the tongue as a sceptical expression crossed Light's gaze. “Though it looks like a simple massage. I don't understand the use of the zone theory you explained before.”  
“Don't be so impatient, Yagami-san. You'll understand soon.” L scooped up Light's ankle with one hand, careful to not grab at it too harshly and traced three imaginary vertical lines along the arch of the foot with the free hand. “You don't look like the type who easily relaxes, do you?” Placed his thumb in angle onto the heel of the foot, L hooked it in and back sharply, adjusting pressure where the skin responded more sensitively to his touch. Even though he didn't feel any pain, Light's muscles tensed a bit and he almost inhaled sharply when L started to rotate and stretch each toe, repeating the action several times.  
“Did you wake up with a stiff neck, Yagami-san?” The inflexion of L's voice revealed a strong statement behind the question. They stared at each others in silence for a couple of seconds, enough to let the tension loosen at each stroke; Light tilted the head aside, feeling a sort of relief from where his neck ached. “I guess the tips of the toes reflect the head.” He simply said with a small smile, relaxing his pose against the recliner. “Let's say I don't have time to relax.” He finally replied to the previous question, which was kind of true given he was a rather workaholic type and Misora forced him to take those days off even for that reason.  
“Right guess.” L begun to work on the other foot, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. “Correct me if I'm wrong, I think you don't want to allow yourself to relax, Yagami-san. That's why I asked you to leave your watch and phone on the desk, so to let you focus on yourself just once.” He blew off a black strand from his eyes as he kept rubbing back and forth his thumbs along the spine of each foot, stretching the tips outwards. “It improves sleep and mood.”  
Light didn't need a stranger to tell him what he was deeply aware of, though he preferred ignore all the signals everyone around him was pointing at. “You don't look like someone who sleeps a lot as well, Lawliet-san.” He playfully retorted, unwilling to be defeated in that sort of crosstalk.  
“You're right. We all have bad habits.” The other freely admitted.  
As silence fell again between them, Light noticed there was nothing hung on the walls. No clock, no calendar. There was just the necessary to work and some packages of candies scattered on the desk. Lawliet's office seemed impersonal as much as his, Light considered, slightly uncrossing his arms. He had to admit to like L's touch on his skin; a sense of relief radiated from those ghostly fingers stroke, the way they gently rubbed the stiffness off his muscles, expertedly pulling and squeezing at a various speed level but never hurting. It felt good.  
Light almost pouted when his skin, now pleasantly warm and sensitive, was exposed to the cool air as L stopped touching his feet. “We're done. Generally there are not side effects after a massage session... Occasionally some people feel nausea or sleepiness, but I've rarely seen it happen.”  
“I think I'm fine.” After wearing back socks and shoes, Light pulled himself up with no weird consequences. He felt indeed rather relaxed and the stiffness from his neck was gone. “Thanks.”  
L was already back to his desk, quickly filling a paper that he handed to Light. “Give it to Rem at the front desk, please.” Then, pointing at the devices still on the desk with a smirk, “And of course you can get your watch and phone back.”  
“That's really nice of you, Lawliet-san.” Light put the phone in the pocket of his jacket, without glancing at it. No one called anyway and he knew that. He looked instead at his watch, noticing it was past midday already. _Time passed so quickly_ , he realized in surprise. “Is it inappropriate to wonder there's more about this reflexology? Because I feel like I saw just the nail of it today.”  
“Of course it's more than this.” L rummaged in the package of candies, picking up one for himself and one he offered to Light. “I generally suggest a couple of sessions depending on the client. If you're inclined to try again or just feel the need, I'll be glad to show you more about it.”  
Taking the proffered candy, Yagami smiled. “I'll consider it.” Then he left the room with a light bow of the head and went back to the waiting room, now full of people waiting for their turn. As he headed towards Rem at the front desk, he asked to set another appointment. He wouldn't ever consider to come back to the centre, but it seemed his days off were full of surprises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> It took me a while to write this chapter coz I struggled with the phrasing and ended up with a write block at some point- Hope the chapter came out quite decent >_<"  
> I would like a massage foot right now, hope L doesn't mind- Ah-ehm, the boys have finally met and it seems other massage sessions will come in the future. I would like to point out that Light's characterisation here is influenced by perfectionism, which is a personality trait that in extreme cases may have some psychological implications -which are the ones you get an hint of in this chapter.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for those who left kudos already <3 I would like to know what you think of this chapter :D  
> Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you reading, Yagami-kun?”  
Light caught a glimpse of L's grey eyes peeking at the book's title, partly hid by his fingers spread across the cover. A sudden shiver ran along his spine while his posture relaxed against the recliner chair and he had to feign a cough to hide the rasp in his voice. His gaze met sideways the bundle of L's spiky hair, a sight that sometimes make Yagami only want to take a comb and tame the evil chaos of tangled strands. L didn't look like noticing his glance and kept rubbing both his thumbs in a fluid motion alongside his right foot, adjusting pressure accordingly to a scheme Light wasn't able to read through. By the second therapy session, it was evident each stroke served to stimulate various points to identify and assess the tenderness or tension of determined areas; at the third appointment Light found himself enraptured by the way those tapered fingers carved in his skin with both firmness and gentleness, already knowing the secrets lying beneath flesh more than him. At the beginning of the fourth session the slick moments twisted briskly as the speed of the strokes and the pressure applied; a far more pleasant warmth radiated from his sensitive flushed skin, his foot writhed slightly, toes curling in a meek attempt to loosen the electrified tremble lost between brain and heart. “Kafka on the shore.” The answer came in the usual controlled tone, eyes back to the reading as if his heart hadn't lost a beat in the track. “Hope you don't mind me reading... Though you were the one suggesting to keep myself busy with whatever helps me relax, Lawliet-kun.”  
The veiled sarcasm in the rather playful retort happened often in the open bluntness they used to speak to each others; the change of honorific even happened quite naturally in the middle of the third appointment and it sounded right, sincere truth be told, the way it slipped past L's mouth to ease Light's frustration off. As soothing as those thumbs stung slightly in his heels, Lawliet's tongue bit with venom clad atony; an air of amusement enlightened his impassive stare as Yagami squirmed to change his posture, often target of idle criticism.  
Light reading a book during the session was the consequence of the last one of L's analysis about his common behaviour.  
  
“ _I noticed you often cross your arms and even your legs. How interesting.”  
_ “ _I was told once already, though I don't really realize when I do... Why is it interesting?”  
_ “ _It's a trait of people who puts a barrier between themselves and others.”  
_ “ _I see what you're implying, but you're utterly wrong. I simply find it a comfortable pose, I'm not one of those who gesture a lot even when unnecessary.”  
_ “ _Mine was a simple consideration, but I see your point. Have you ever thought to be more creative about your pose, Yagami-kun?”  
  
_ “I read it a while ago.” L commented, slouching his shoulders a bit more as his hands came across a particularly tender area. He begun to work out a reflex to the upper abdominal area of both feet, keeping his thumb in position while rotating the foot around it. “You're nearly at the end of your reading as I see. What are your thoughts about it?” Casual talks were often useful to distract the receiver of the massage from possible painful reflex, but L caught himself more intrigued in talking to Light after those few sessions. Beyond the utter implication of some blunt comments of his, a trust relationship built up easily between him and Yagami; even when his feet tensed and writhed in sudden but bearable pain, the man leaned more in the touch, searching for reassurance in the warmth radiating from where L's fingers relieved his stiffness. Without directly looking at him, L could tell Light letting out a deep breath when the pain diminished after the third reflex rotation.  
“Surreal. It feels like constantly floating between reality and the dream-world.” _Just how I feel when you touch me_ , the leash on Light's thoughts loosened as the realization sunk in. “I don't expect the revelation of a complete truth in the end, indeed, the absence of it let you explore and choose your own.”  
L's open palms rested on Light's left foot, fingers spread across the soft curve of the arch. “Yagami-kun, do you think you can call mystery a mystery whose answer is the one that most appeals you? No matter the absence of evidences?” His monochrome eyes scanned Light's figure unblinking, wondering if the other would take his questions for simple curiosity or as a sort of accusation.  
Lost between mixed feelings, the answer came less bitter than it sounded. “We have different answers to the same mystery, even when evidences come along with them. Under an extreme assumption, believing the world would be better without criminals, someone may hope for the police to capture them all and someone else may think it would be better _erase_ them.”  
“Despite good intentions, a man who kills another man is still a criminal, Yagami-kun.”  
“I said it was an extreme assumption.” Light rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes falling on L's hands once again. “Are we done?”  
“I apologize, I was lost in my thoughts.” _It happens often since the first therapy session_ , L's thumbs gently rubbed the middle section of the foot. “If you don't have to leave soon, I would like ending the massage with a technique I haven't showed you yet.”  
Even though his watch was placed on L's desk along with his mobile phone, Yagami could tell only twenty minutes passed. He set up appointments generally during lunch time, when he had more free time -and even if he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, those weekly sessions were helping a lot to release the stress coming from work. He still stayed on the lookout for any suspicious comment about his demeanour, but no-one had ever mentioned about working under unjustified pressure under his lead and Misora never added further details after his forced days off. After the episode, there'd been only one change in his life -whenever he felt the suffocating pressure tightening his chest, he closed his eyes and indulged his consciousness into the ghost of L's fingers massaging his feet. The thought caught him by surprise the first time and Light had to spend five minutes in the bathroom splashing cool water on his face, before his co-workers noticed the flush on his cheeks.  
Yagami blamed the reflexologist to be rather good in his work and kept waiting for those appointments almost eagerly. “I still have twenty minutes before coming back to the office. I started my lunch break ten minutes later today.”  
“Then we have plenty of time. Last time you asked me if reflexology therapy can help with those experiencing digestive problems.” Lawliet's thumb pressed on a point straight down the second toe, below the ball of the foot within the hollow. “Here sits the solar plexus, which is one of the most powerful reflex points. It's a part of the autonomic nervous system, which connects major organs to the brain so, as result, it influences the entire digestive system.” Holding the foot with the free hand for more support, he placed the other thumb as a pivot on the solar plexus, adding and releasing pressure in between deep breaths. After repeating the same action three times, he walked his thumb from below the thyroid reflex upwards to the solar plexus describing a triangle shaped area in the middle section of the foot. “Don't tell me...” Light breathed out with half-lidded eyes, relishing the calm coming from the massage. “...you believe I have digestive problems. I have a healthy diet in spite of someone who only eats sweets.”  
L simply smiled in response. “Body language never lies.”

†

L Lawliet was very passionate about his work.  
While common children played in the garden and asked their parents to read them bedtimes stories, he preferred stuffing his nose in those thick volumes hidden in the highest shelves of the Wammy's House's library. Wammy often questioned himself why an eight years old boy, still too skinny and small for his age, was so enthralled by complicated maths equations and physics, but he couldn't prevent himself from giving L the only thing able to brighten his gaze -sweets asides, of course.  
When the old man stepped into the library, L was already there, chewing on his thumb or on one of the lollipops he stuffed within the pockets of his baggy pants, the grey eyes gleaming eagerly as they lingered all over the titles elegantly carved in the spines. Darting a quick glance at Wammy, he pointed at one of the books he couldn't reach for with a small “ _Please_ ” passing past his lips -it was quite rare to hear him speaking during his first months at the orphanage, but L had always known how to get what he wanted and the best way to demand it.  
At the age of sixteen he'd read the most of the books in the libraries, no matter the genre or the topic, though he often grabbed one of the volumes in the exact sciences section. The complicated formulas encapsulated his rational state of mind better than philosophy did, it was the safe haven needed when reality was too suffocating and hard to comprehend in its emotional coil.  
He'd grown taller at the time and didn't need Wammy anymore to pick up the books from the highest shelves for him. It was one of those days, safe in the dark loneliness of the library at past midnight and a dim light to help him reading, that one book caught his attention. Medicine never completely piqued up his interest since he didn't consider it an exact science as much as maths or physic -it was flawed because humans were flawed first so medicine inevitable failed sometimes and sometimes saved lives. Even though he found certain concepts fascinating and knew by heart names and positions of each muscle, bone and nerve of the body system, his curiosity never went beyond this.  
Despite hating to be wrong, that one book made him change his mind. The use of reflexology as complementary therapy among people with severe diseases like cancer was still setting in, but its efficiency had already been proved to aid relaxation, reduce anxiety, pain, nausea, constipation and insomnia even in dying patients.  
It wasn't about numbers, but it implied hands and capability of testing the right pressure points in the equations, whose answer would be always the benefits of the receiver of the massage. It scared him and enticed him at the same time because it involved a sensory stimulation he wasn't quite accustomed to - _touch_ was still an issue to him as well explained by his usual crouched position and oddity. But as the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat and L wanted to know and learn more about how reflexology worked.  
  
“Earth to L! Earth to L!” Misa waved a hand in front of Lawliet, who let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at the blond. “Yes, Amane-san?” He asked in a polite tone, only to pick up another candy from the box at his left and plopping it in his mouth. Misa grimaced in disgust when the man sucked the sugar off his fingers with unnecessary slurping sounds around his digits. “We had a request from the hospital for a therapy session, they're looking for a reflexologist and heard you already worked in hospitals in England.” She handed him the fax received after the call. “I was surprised when they called the centre but...” Her voice trailed off mid-sentence as she pondered how to phrase her own thoughts. “I felt like they tried already to get in contact with you, am I right?”  
L peered down at the paper idly, shifting his gaze to Misa once again. Even if she acted the role of the pretty numb girl, she was rather perspective and full of resources. “One point, Amane-san. Would you like a candy?”  
“I'm on a diet, you know.” Misa turned up her nose at the proffered candy. “Why did you ignore them? If you weren't interested you could simply deny the request. If it's about your work here...”  
“It's not about my work here.” It was in fact true that all of them worked as freelancers and even Misa had clients outside the wellness centre. “I forgot to call back.”  
“Then remember to call them within four whether it's your decision. There's a note where I scribbled down the hospital number...” She stopped in the doorway, a childish pout playing along her features as she spoke again. “When is it your next therapy session with Light?! Misa-Misa wants to see him! I'm still mad at you because all the most handsome patients come to you!”  
“Yagami-kun?” L wondered when Misa started to call Light by his given name and how the man reacted to this. “He's still in France for work, isn't he? You should ask Rem if he set up for another session, you know she's the one keeping track of all the appointments.” He _almost_ forgot to mention the man came from the meeting that early morning, but just another word would let silly rumours spread at the speed of light -Ryuk already implied once there was a curious attraction between them _like hot caramel and apples_ and that mere comment made Misa snap at L for the whole day. _As if it was his fault if Light didn't look interested in her_.  
“I've asked already and she told me he didn't.” The woman pouted childishly, one heel outside the door. “I have a client now, remember to call the hospital later!”  
When Misa's high-pitched voice faded into the ticking sound of heels on the corridor, L looked again at the paper in his hand. He ate another candy to let sugar distract him from the heavy trail of thoughts obscuring his vision, soon replaced by the memories of his days back in England. After completing his studies and attending courses to specialize in reflexology, he'd started working as trainee at the London Bridge Hospital. He had a tough times during the first weeks due to his lack of social skills, but as long as he kept his mind focused and thought of his task as an equation to solve, he could manage the work and the little interaction with his patients. People weren't always inclined to trust him or the benefits of the therapy, but L had learnt how to coax even the most reluctant patient. The many thanks he received, for his the benefits in restoring psychophysical balance and harmony, warmed him a little despite the impassive facade.  
His last period in London carried sad memories he preferred pushing in the back of his mind, though it'd been six years already and more will come to help in the grieving process.  
Wammy was already in his late forty when he took L under his wing, welcoming him in the orphanage he administrated with an old friend of his when the boy was eight years old and ended up adopting him when it was clear L thought of him as a paternal figure. Despite a regular healthy lifestyle, the old man had always suffered from a severe heart disease, which worsened by the time L started to work at the hospital. The memory of the fragile body, lying beneath several blankets and the gentle smile brightening his face when he came visit him during his breaks, had hunted him for weeks in his light sleep after the funeral. The man had serenely died in his sleep, the day after L practised a reflexology treatment on him to help him endure the pain in his chest and relax a bit. It had felt strange touching the wrinkled skin, feeling how cold and stiff the muscles were under his fingers as he worked out the reflex gently, realizing the weight his mentor had carried without protests for his whole life -and dealing with the troublesome kid he'd been. He gave him a home and loved him as his own son despite his trust and touch issues. Life was unfair, wasn't it?  
Needing some time alone to process the mourn, Lawliet left London for Japan, where he was born even if he held little memories of it. It was a blatant excuse to run far from his past life in England, lost in an equation with no result and incapable of reasoning his own emotions. It was too much to handle, the pain throbbing in his chest to the point he thought it would explode, and somehow L felt like the patients he used to help. He needed relief, anything to keep him steady in the suffocating reality and nothing worked better than his own job. When Light told him how Misa practically bumped into his way and dragged him to the wellness centre, he inwardly smiled, remembering the same scene happening to him few years later. He didn't ended up setting an appointment for a massage session as Light did, but signed a working contract since Rem and Misa were already expanding their activity and looking for new employees. It had been his lucky day after the first months spent doing nothing but feeling empty and out of equation. He felt like he would solve that algorithm sooner or later.  
Still he was lost sometimes, but somehow felt better and quite enjoyed his new life in Japan.  
The encounter with Light Yagami was something you could call _connection_. Thanks to his job L had learnt how to read body language and despite the surface of perfection Light lived with, Lawliet thought they were quite similar. They both build barriers around themselves, keeping interactions at a minimum level and pushing away any little problem bothering them. They both struggled, possibly searched for an escape even though Light was the most stubborn between them at admitting he wasn't quite alright. L could feel the tension buried deep down the intricate net of nerves and how his skin sought for contact, eager to be touched and relieved from his internal pain.  
If it was fate, he couldn't tell. He hardly believed in such silly things like Misa, but couldn't help thinking they hadn't met just by chance. He'd never been interested in anyone before, but that Light Yagami awoke something deep inside of him that made him wonder how would it be if just... _If he touched him_.  
At least Light tried to understand his needs and cut ties with his problems when he decided to join regularly those therapy sessions. When would he find the courage to do the same?  
L dialled the hospital number, sighing. Maybe, _just maybe_ , he could give it a try.

†

Light refused to be looking like an idiot - _because he was not_ , it was a mere causality to be waiting by the entrance of a hospital without a precise purpose, scrolling down the news on his phone. But he looked like an idiot and he didn't like the thought of it, either he understood the actions that took him where he was now.  
He'd returned to Japan that early morning from the little trip to Paris with Misora. The meeting had been a pure formality, just few words about the important acquisition and the strategies for the new ad marketing he would discuss with the team once back to work. It followed the usual business dinner in one of the most luxurious restaurant in Paris and infinite talks and shakes of hands and smiles Light felt his jaw aching at the end of the day. The exquisite naturelle cuisine was the perfect reward and he couldn't suppress a chuckle when Misora leaned closer just to whisper “ _This is my favourite moment of these trips._ ”.  
The following days they had been free to visit the city. Light once read that _Paris should not be described, it should be felt_ and he wouldn't agree more with that statement. You couldn't describe Paris until you walked in the sunny park very early in the morning, watching the sun rising above the perfect silhouette of the city with the smell of coffee and freshly baked croissant. You couldn't describe Paris until you lost yourself in the endless lights flickering in the darkest nights, the wind blowing wild in the hair, feeling invincible and lonely and powerful and nostalgic on the top of the Eiffel Tower. You couldn't describe Paris until you hadn't felt the atmosphere at _les Quais de Seine_ and listened to the music softly playing in the background. You couldn't describe Paris without feeling empty and filled to the brim with renewed emotions.  
In the magic bliss of the trip, he thought of L sometimes. The reflexologist had revealed his japanese birth at some point, though he had been raised in England for the most of his life and used to travel a lot with his mentor when he was younger. He said Paris was his favourite place after London and now Light could tell why -though he caught himself thinking, too often, how it would be being there with Lawliet.  
Hard to admit it, he owed the man more than those massage therapies accomplished. He felt a bit more regenerated, more relaxed and able to connect with his surroundings, with people too, in a deeper meaningful way. The facade of the perfection man he was still stayed but it was bearable as he kept making one step after another -he'd always known what his true problem was, what triggered his existence, after all.  
It wasn't a good reason to phone the wellness centre just after few hours his return, trying to kick off the side effects of the jet-lag. Rem told him L was holding a therapy session at the hospital and after getting the address, thanking Rem's silence about his weird request, he took the first train. It had been a rather stupid action, most likely inwardly planned by his mind and he was lying himself the whole time while a tiny voice whispered everything was going as expected. Light Yagami never did something without a purpose, after all.  
He was waiting for ten minutes when he saw L's hunched figure plodding on out the hospital's sliding doors, a drained look on his face.  
“Yagami-kun?” The man didn't conceal his surprise quite fast as his grey eyes fell on Yagami's figure leaned against a column with a little bag in a hand. “What are you doing here?”  
“I stopped by the wellness centre to say hello and Rem told me you were taking a shift at the hospital today. Since it was on my way, I decided to take a stroll.” He handed the bag to L, a polite smile tugging at his lips. “I kept my promise.”   
Chewing on one thumb and a brow raised, smelling the hint of a lie behind that courtesy smile, L took the bag and peaked at its content. “ _Macarons_.” His eyes flickered with the happiness of a child unwrapping his birthday present. When he mentioned how much he loved macarons and Light offered to bring him some, he wouldn't think the man would actually keep the promise. “It's really nice of you, Yagami-kun. And unexpected that you came here just to keep a promise.”  
“As I said before, it was just on my way.” Light shook slightly his head as he took a step forward. “I should be going now. I'm still rather tired after the flight.”  
Fighting the urge to savour one of those delicious treats right away, L glanced at Light for a long moment before speaking. “May I invite you in for some tea at least, Yagami-kun? I can offer a free massage in return to this gift.”  
They looked at each others like they both were aware it would happen, but feigned none of them pondered of the eventuality to make that _connection_ come true.  
Light smiled, approaching the other man. “Sounds like a good offer, Lawliet-kun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, life kept me a bit busy lately. I hope this longer chapter made the waiting worth a little~ These two have finally realized there's probably more between them... But you have to wait for the next chapter to find it out -oh well, it's easy haha  
> Thank you all for kudos/comments, it means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think about it c:  
> Ja ne~!


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to his expectations, Lawliet's apartment didn't look as impersonal as his own office. _It smells of... ancient_ , Light would tell at first impact. The furniture was high end and bespoke. Every piece was hardwood, white oak and darker veins creating an attractive pattern, a perfect contrast with the creamy walls. The fabric were spotless and colour coordinate in mutual natural hues; it looked comfortable and practical, Light could easily imagine sitting for a polite conversation or sinking in the armchair with a good book in a hand.  
While L disappeared in the little kitchen to prepare some tea, Light caught the sweet perfume of cinnamon spiced vanilla fragrance dispenser. _Does he like being surrounded by sweets all day?_ , his lips pursed in a bemused smile at the thought as he paced towards the large library, which occupied almost one side of the living room. Books were the only significant touch of colour and stood fiercely on the shelves, the titles carved in the spines elicited curiosity and demanded full attention. From English literature and poetry to the most modern novels in several languages (Japanese, French and even Russian if he guessed it correctly), his fingers traced each spine unable to choose which one to pick up. In the end his gaze inspected what sounded like the medicine section and his hand fell immediately on one particular book, that turned out to be a guide of the nervous system and the pressure points used in reflexology.  
“How can I show you all my tricks if you snoop around in my library?”  
L quietly appeared behind him, a tray in his hands that was soon placed on the table in front of the couch. He waggled his brows playfully despite the pout on his face; Light saw that expression just twice and he had a hard time fighting with his inner self, silencing the _Does he know he looks adorably silly?_ comment. During their therapy sessions he observed L's face with more interest that expected; the man surely didn't live up the standards of beauty, but Light found his face hard to forget if seen in a crowd. And quite _attractive_. The sharp-edged cheekbones and the thin line of his lips, the way the wild spiky strands grazed at his features and intensified the perceptive glimpse in those charcoal eyes... Light hadn't realized until now that subtle _challenging_ look. Wasn't it all started as a challenge after all? He wouldn't ever allow himself a moment of self-care if L didn't awake a touch of curiosity in the mystery of reflexology and in the way his hands knew how to touch, still with kind discretion, and soothe even the restless souls. _I wonder if it's only that_.  
“You always promise me new tricks but I end up figuring out what you're doing before you explain it to me.” Light sat on the couch and accepted the cup of tea. “Anyway, I didn't take you for fragrance dispensers. Though the smell is nice.”  
“Amane-san's fault.” L managed to say before stuffing a macaroon in his mouth, uncaring of looking like a puffed cheeked hamster. His sugar-addicted self craved for it since he got the package in his hands and he savoured it slowly with the expression of a happy child. At a first bite it was chewy and soft without any air spaces in between, so that the crust resulted slightly crisp but did not splinter in many pieces when bitten. L closed his eyes, enjoying how the filling melted on his taste buds. “I missed it. Thank you, Yagami-kun.”  
“You're welcome.” Light smiled, sipping at his tea. “I don't have a sweet tooth, but I admit they're quite tasty.”  
“They are, indeed.” L hummed in approval, pinching another macaroon between thumb and forefinger. “French pastries are as elegant as exquisite. Have you tried _religieuse_?”  
Light shook the head, huffing a soft laugh. “It was a business trip, not a culinary journey!”  
“Too bad.” L took a long sip of tea, eyeing curiously the other man. “Aren't business trips supposed to be paid vacancies after all?”  
The sarcastic remark lit up a flare of indignation in Light's eyes and his fingers clutched around the cup tightly. “Despite the common thinking, it still was a two days business trip spent between dealing with obnoxious dinners and long hours meeting.”  
“I didn't mean paid vacancies are bad.” L's expression remained unblinking as his fingers slowly reached for a third macaroon. His tone was calm and imperturbable when he spoke up again. “As I see, you still don't indulge yourself with a moment of relax, Yagami-kun. I hope it's not appropriate to me assuming you called your colleagues to make sure they were following your leads in your absence?”  
“Of course I-” Light's voice trailed off and his lips stretched in an uncomfortable thin line at the sight of L's smug smile. “I shouldn't excuse myself for having called my teamwork once, since this is what a good leader does.” _A good leader is one who knows the way, goes the way and shows the way_. His father's quote had always inspired him and it shouldn't have been worrisome to ensure the others followed your commands. “Why don't you speak clearly your mind since it's more than obvious you're implying something about me again, Lawliet-kun?”  
Since the first therapy session L kept mocking him about his need to check on his colleagues' work and to be always having the control over the whole situation. As if he was obsessed with it.  
Light suddenly remembered the discussion with Misora-san about said topic almost a month ago. The episode had inevitably sowed the seed of self-doubt, made Light revise his actions in order to understand what others saw past through him -he never faltered into making decisions, he'd always done the right move and given the right suggestion at the perfect timing, what was everyone pointing at that he didn't see?  
Deep down him, Light knew the real answer, which was bluntly voiced by L with a rather straight face. “ _Perfectionism_.” He idly rotated the cup between his fingers without breaking eye contact with Light. “As I said already, body language never lies, Yagami-kun. Your stiffness, insomnia and digestive problems are quite common between people who heavily suffer from perfectionism.” Before Light could retort to his statement, he added, “I'm not saying it's a bad thing since I am myself a perfectionist. Please, don't take me wrong. You're surely have a brilliant and creative mind, you're a hard-working person with high social skills and your teamwork must be proud of having you as leader.” He bit on his thumbnail, slouching his shoulders a bit more over his knees. Light had noticed already he kept sitting in a crouch position even on furniture. “But if you don't loose yourself a little bit, your need of power and perfection will suffocate you in the end. You're clever enough to have figured it out already, I guess.”  
An heavy silence followed L's words, broken just by the clattering of empty cups placed on the table. Light was slightly bent forward with elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced; he never adverted his gaze from L and still his eyes weren't breaking contact, though evidently enough _something_ cracked within them, an undefined emotion at the quest of its own voice.  
On the other side, L didn't regret a single word spoken. Blunt, somehow harsh despite the polite tone, but that was the way he was used to speak up to people. As therapist he had to inform his patients of his diagnosis and the necessary treatments. Even so, regarding Yagami, they were both aware the man had already faced the truth himself and his speech was meant to stir up a reaction from Light -which was quite easy and _funny_ , if he had to be honest. So L waited patiently, swallowing the last bite of macaroon and licking the little crumbles off his fingers.  
He didn't know if he expected to hear Light's laugh -no, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had envisioned. Palms pressed onto his knees, L tilted the head aside and curiously peeked at Light's face, half hidden by the interlace of his fingers. The way his bangs and shoulders slightly quivered in response to the bemused sounds escaping past his lips and his head shook slowly -no way, Light practically burst out laughing, loosing completely himself in the act and L had never seen someone laughing in such a boisterous manner, that kind of genuine and liberating sound so pleasant to hear. He found himself thinking he liked quite a lot the way Light laughed.  
“I should hate you for what you just said.” Catching his breath in a last humorous chuckle, Light wiped the trace of tears prickling at his eyes. He didn't remember when was the last time he laughed so heartedly. “But I can't, since it's the truth.” Leaning back to the couch, he glanced at L with a more relaxed expression. “You're the first one telling me straight what my flaw is -which I'm perfectly aware of. And I appreciate it more than those who insinuated I was having a nervous breakdown.” Still, Light didn't like pointing at his own flaws, even so he should have accepted them at some point.  
“I didn't say you are having a nervous breakdown, Yagami-kun, I-”  
“I know.” Light leaned forward to pick up a macaroon and took a small bite of it. “Reflexology is meant to help people reconnecting to themselves, doesn't it? I guess this is what you meant when you said you were interested into the scientific theory of it... The way science rationally convey with the irrational subconscious of the psyche. Correct me if I'm wrong, Lawliet-kun.”  
Gnawing at his thumb, L couldn't help but playfully smile. The connection between him and Light was true, so. The way they could pass through their barriers and read what other people couldn't... It was quite thrilling. He hoped they would met earlier -which meant he had to thank Amane, _again_ , because if it wouldn't be for her bumping in Light's way that day, that unexpected meeting wouldn't ever happen. “It's more than this, but you aren't entirely wrong.” He slowly put his feet down on the floor and stood up, beckoning Light to move to the armchair. “If I'm not wrong I promised you a free massage in return to the gift.”  
“Are you going to show me another trick?”  
“If Yagami-kun doesn't mind, I would like to try an experiment today.” He cast a cryptic look at the man. “Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back.”  
Light observed his slouched silhouette disappearing in another room as he moved to sit on the armchair. It wasn't comfortable as the recliner he was used to sit on during their therapy sessions, but he couldn't complain that much. Lawliet came back just after few minutes, carrying some towels and a bottle -a massage oil? Lawliet never used it during their previous sessions.  
“What kind of experiment?” He asked, unable to refrain his curiosity while placing his bare feet on the footstool, while L moved another armchair in front of him and sat in the usual crouch. “Wouldn't you like to figure it out by yourself, Yagami-kun?” The playful reply made Light snort. Again, that challenging look made him shiver with anticipation.  
“You said you don't like using massage oils, did you change your mind?”  
A grimace stretched L's features as he applied the lotion on his fingers. “I still think it's _sticky_ , but this experiment requires it.”  
He begun to gently rub both feet with just enough pressure to release the tension in the muscles. Light inwardly quivered at the smooth sensation of fingers gliding over his limbs and the arch of his feet bent against L's warm palms, almost anticipating his movements. He hadn't realized how much he missed L's touch, almost dreamed of those fingers drawing imaginary patterns onto his skin and marking it like a lover's kiss. He shut off the thought, folding arms even if it would be like alluding to his unconscious habit of putting a barrier between himself and others. L didn't say anything and kept stroking along the sides of both feet with slick movements, slowly making his way to the inside anklebone of the leg. Rubbing small circles in the hallow beneath the anklebone, L could tell by the muscle tension he reached a quite sensitive area and that Light was significantly withstanding his touch. _Quite unusual of him_ , L thought, observing the man's fingers clutching around the crease of his jacket, _but I never crossed the line with someone else before so I should have expected it_. His fingers expertedly worked out the tension, rubbing the tips back and forth the sensitive area, making sure to go all the way around the ankle and towards the Achilles tendon. Light released a short breath, licking his lips while following L's thumbs massaging the same area over and over. At first it felt weird, _almost wrong_ , until the realization he was unconsciously fighting back the pleasure running through his veins hit and sunk, leaving him clueless. His eyes closed shut, letting his mind to drown into those small waves of pleasure and finally unfolding his arms -why held back to something he clearly liked, indeed craved for, when he dreamed of those fingers and felt like no-one else could understand the secrets laying beneath his skin? When he opened again his eyes, cheeks flushed in the heat rushed up through his spine, he saw L looking up at him with an excited glint in his dark eyes. His skin was flushed and quite sensitive because of the massage friction, but his feet kept leaning in the touch, tip-toes curling under those pale wrists and the arch of the feet pressed against the man's palms in demand. L rubbed along the base of both feet, stretching slightly forward in what would feel a very uncomfortable position due to the way he sat. _It's not wrong_ , lost in the dizziness of his own thoughts, Light groaned as he rose to his feet all of a sudden, cool air breathing uncomfortably onto his skin. Guided by both instinct and reason, because he deeply wanted it and never would allow himself to loose completely the control of the situation, he leaned forward, cupping L's cheeks and fiercely pressing their lips together. He felt the other man stiffening, his hands still mid-air where just a moment ago they where massaging Light's feet, but slowly L let himself responding to the kiss. His hands clutched around Light's neck, dragging him closer until the man cradled on top of him, one knee pressed onto the edge of the armchair between his bent legs. It felt weird having someone else's hands touching him, gently caressing his skin the way he did during the therapy sessions; L often wondered how it would feel, if his inner self would refuse the contact or if he would allow himself to loosen a bit, just like he suggested Light to do so. And now that he was exploring that curiosity of his - _it didn't feel wrong_. The way Light's hands slowed down in the bundle of his hair, slightly pulling the tangled strands at the base of his scalp while licking his lips with predator's hunger was rather overwhelming. He could easily tell what hormones were being stimulated by the mere act of touching and being touched, by the way their tongues interlaced and teeth nibbled playfully, but he felt like his mind had shut off with a low buzz in background. _It never happened before and... I guess I don't mind it_. It didn't feel wrong, but he wasn't used to it -being aroused by someone else's touch, exposing his weaknesses like a trophy, being guided by the most irrational instinct of the soul. His long fingers stroke Light's hair in the resemblance of a massage, thumbs motioning in circle around the earlobe. He felt the other groaning in the kiss, savouring every last drop of the treats they shared before until their lips were swollen and coated in saliva when they parted in a tremble breath.  
It took just a moment for Light to realize what just happened. He licked his lips, feeling them swollen and overwhelmed by L's sweet scent; the urge to lean down for another kiss sent a shiver down his spine and he hardly managed to fight against it. “I'm sorry...” He whispered in a daze, trying to quickly find a proper explanation for his action. But his loquacity seemed useless when the most logic answer, the truth, was that he wanted to kiss him and simply realized he was attracted by him. “I-” Surprisingly, L cut him off, pressing a finger onto his lips. Despite the rosy blush adorning his cheeks and the darker spots where Light sucked his bottom lip, his expression was still as ever -almost bemused, but Light couldn't tell if he was still daydreaming.  
“Body language never lies, Yagami-kun.” L whispered, pressing their lips together again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad for the long wait, but life kept me busy so- I wrote this chapter shorter than planned because I decided to keep some things for the next and last chapter that I hope to find time to write soon. Let's all considered this as a transiction chapter, the beginning of their relationship/connection, whatever it is XD  
> It makes me laugh that what I wanted to keep as a simple one-shot turned out in a five chapter long-fic but oh well when LawLight feels call I can't just ignore I guess lol  
> Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!  
> Ja ne~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that involves a lot of kissing, body worshipping and sex~ Enjoy :D

“How do you feel today, Mihael?”

The scowl on the child's face was a clear sign it wasn't the right question, though he supposedly looked in a better shape than the last visit. On both sides of Mihael's hospital bed, Mail and Nate sat in silence, focusing on their tasks – Mail trying to beat his best personal record on his video-game and Nate completing a puzzle which looked like a milky fog.

“ _Mello_.” The blond child said in a harsh tone and deep blue eyes that could commit a murder at a first glance. His arms were crossed above his chest, hiding the munched chocolate bar his brothers had smuggled in since the doctors kept telling Mihael he still couldn't eat sweets.

L frowned, bending his legs to his chest and bare feet curling around the edge of the seat. He wasn't good with kids, he often struggled with trying to comprehend what crossed their minds and their continuous mood swings. Mihael, mostly, didn't trust no-one but his brothers and his uncle Roger. It was still surprising how L was somehow trusted, probably due to his mannerism, which stirred up the children's curiosity since the first therapy session.

“We're playing spies.” Mail finally explained, eyes barely drifting to L before glaring back down at the game.

“I see. So Mello is a code name.” With a thumb pressed onto his lips, L nodded absent-mindedly. “And what's your code names?”

“Mail is Matt and Nate is Near.” This time it was Mihael's turn to speak; Nate, the younger of the three brothers, rarely voiced his thoughts unless necessary. “And if you don't have a code name you can't stay here.” The child declared, pointing an angry finger at L, showing in the action a glimpse of the chocolate bar pressed onto his side, half hidden by the blanket.

L reached for the pocket of his white coat and when his hand withdrew there were four lollipops between his fingers. “I'm Ryuzaki and I'm offering _these_ if you let me join in your spy agency.” The trick seemed working when three pair of fingers reached for the lollipops and a low hum welcomed the choice of his code name. “Fine, Ryuzaki, you can stay.” Mihael declared without a hint of hesitation and the other two didn't object. L inwardly took a sigh of relief, stuffing the last lollipop into his mouth; fortunately he'd always asked beforehand to not being disturbed during his therapy sessions, so no nurse or doctor would show up unless strictly necessary and he wouldn't be scolded for giving a lollipop to a sick child. _Sometimes compromises are required_.

“I also would like to give Mello a proper foot massage to prove my loyalty to the agency. Would you let me do it?” L hugged his knees and patiently waited for Mihael to ponder on his request with a deep frown. In the end the child kicked the duvet to a side, which unceremoniously fell on top of Mail's crossed legs. The red-haired boy didn't flinch and his fingers kept pressing keys faster, obviously focusing on his game than on the reality around him. His left hand rose only to adjust the pillows behind Mihael without averting the gaze from the screen; the blond child settled against the cushion, teeth clutching around the lollipop as he finally stretched his legs and exposed his bare feet in front of L. The man took his firm silence as a nod of affirmation and begun to rub gently his skin with both hands.

 

“I was starting to think the kids kidnapped you.” Light stretched his solid muscled legs, still sore from the previous run, and playfully smiled in the direction of L. Swaying in the oversized green coat, the reflexologist looked even thinner and pale, but he rarely cared of the way he dressed; he preferred being comfortable than dealing with the strict rules of dress-code, which didn't define your personality or work if he had to be honest. Light, on the other hand, stuck to formalities even regarding fashion; the tracksuit he was wearing fitted perfectly his figure as if designed to stress his musculature. A sight, L admitted almost matter-of-factly, that didn't disturb him. At all.

“I was detained by the doctor.” L briefly explained with a vague wave of the hand. “Mihael will be sent home within next week, he's recovering faster that expected from the surgery. I was asked for a last massage session on Monday.” Then, with the roll of the eyes, he added, “And my availability for future therapy sessions with other patients.”

“I'm glad Mihael feels better. Will you miss the kids?” As they begun to walk side by side, Light kept stretching his arms. “Don't make that face. Isn't it a great news they asked you for your availability?”

“What face?” L turned towards Light, the childish pout still creasing his features. _That face_ , Light huffed a short laugh, fighting the instinct to kiss the man's face. Since their _connection_ started -Yagami already called it relationship, but it seemed Lawliet didn't fully accept the definition-, they had silently agreed on avoiding kisses and any other compromising gesture in public. Only during a lunch break in a café between their working places, Light had casually held L's fingers and stroked the tips gently for a brief moment; L had let him do, focusing on the number of sugar cubes his coffee needed to be as diabetic sweet as possible.

“I will miss Mello's chocolate bars.” Talking of sweets, L unwrapped the bar the children gave him as a silent thanks for making Mihael feeling better. Unaware how it possibly happened, their old uncle told L they grew so fond of him in their own ways. “Oh, we played spies today. Mello was Mihael's code name.” He explained after Light's questioning look.

“And what was your code name?” Yagami refused the bite of chocolate with a slight shake of the head. The knowing _body-needs-sugar-to-function_ look held high the chocolate bar before his eyes so that Light had to give in and break a small square. It was dark chocolate -the taste melted on his tongue buds warmly; Light knew L rarely shared his beloved treats with anyone. “Ryuzaki.” The reflexologist managed to say with cheeks puffed, ignoring the common sense that imposed to eat with mouth shut. As he swallowed the bite, a small grin shone even in his charcoal eyes. “The kids suggested a code name for you, Light-kun. Would you guess which is it?”

Light didn't really like children; frankly, as much as he loved Sayu, his sister had been enough to deal with. “Enlighten me.” He'd seen Mihael and his brothers only once while he waited for L by the hospital entrance; the exchange of words was brief, but the intense staring of the children had made him somehow uneasy, as if they were putting to the vote if they liked Light.

“Frigate bird.” L wrapped the residual of the chocolate bar and put it back in his pocket, saving it for later. He didn't even have to look at Light, sensing the dangerous way the man was piercing at his side.

“What?!” The awaited bewildered retort echoed in between the crowd crossing the streets and the noises of the never-sleeping city around them. L didn't say anything, just grinned at the way Light's chest inflated like the frigate bird did -specially during breeding season, which made him wonder if those children guessed what there was between them or if they only found funny the comparison. He poked at the man's chest with his fingertips, teasingly. “Does your chest hurt, Light-kun? Shall I give you a massage to alleviate your pain when we get home?”

With a roll of the eyes, Light leaned on L as they mingled in the crowd processing towards the train station. No-one paid attention to them when he slipped one arm under L's coat, just around his waist for a brief moment before retreating like anything happened. L froze at the touch, unable to respond promptly and simply cast a meaningful glance at Light. The other man was obviously grinning madly, well aware which chords riled L up.

“You should give me more than just one massage, _Ryuzaki_.”

 

†

 

Since that first kiss, they begun to explore what that connection truly meant for both of them.

Attraction played the main role in the act of touching and being touched, not only in the physical sphere, but where each other's obtrusion analysed, disaggregated and reassembled their inner torments. In the heat of lips devouring, a battlefield was displayed to let both Light and L pushing each others in a dangerous game, subtly searching for the lover's weaknesses, for a crack in the fortress, for a hand guiding them to a deeper level of trust. They were both rather good at this seek-and-hide game, but it had been inevitably clear as they explored the carnal pleasure _who_ , among them, never dared himself to expose his true self.

Light genuinely believed L had always carried out his life in a safe emotionless state as a coping mechanism to hide his natural fears and desires. Everyone had skeletons in their closet. Didn't L like to point at each one of Yagami's masks just to claim the victory of science above humanity? He spilled words in a rather casual tone like “ _I broke the perfect rows of glasses Light-kun worked on so hard, I'm sorry_ ” or “ _Ops, I might have spilled a drop of tea on your agenda_ ” just to put Light off edge. L seemed enjoying his struggling and his high need of perfection which didn't allow a single item out of place. The urgency to establish order once again, being in control of the whole situation rushed through his veins but somehow Light managed to fight against it -because he was childish and didn't want to lose the game, so he was instead willing to demonstrate he was able to overcome his obsession.

But sometimes, _those looks_ , turbid black oceans, compelled Light's need to exceed everyone's expectations. He liked having sex with L, he felt relief in the way their bodies synchronized and in the husky moans L whispered onto his skin in the heat of the climax. Light had had sex with women before meeting L, while L had zero experience in said field; yet, their bodies wedged in like fragments of the same picture, as if they were meant to be and feel each other's presence more intimately than they had ever felt with anyone else.

“ _So this is how it feels like... Interesting._ ” The magic of the first time broke into pieces when L laid against the pillows with a thumb pressed onto his lips, thoughtful and distant despite the pink shades adorning his cheeks. He looked like he was rationalising what they had just done and Light's heart had almost skipped a beat, feeling like he was missing something rather important. He would find out only later about L's touch issue, reason why Light carefully begun to understand what he could and couldn't do, while L was let free to explore his skin and apply gentle pressure with his fingers to make them both feel good. But it wasn't enough. Light wanted L to trust his touch as much as he did since the beginning of those massage sessions. And he had come up with an idea.

 

Once L's apartment door closed behind them, they were already mouth against mouth, Light's fingers clutching at the edge of L's coat and L's hands cupping his cheeks. Shoes and socks were casually dropped in the way towards the living room, where L fell unceremoniously on the coach, dragging Light literally on top of him. Supporting himself on his arms, Yagami lowered down to nibble at L's jaw playfully, feeling the other's hands in his hair and beginning to massage his scalp. “Light-kun is rather, _nh_ , energetic today... I shouldn't have given you chocolate.” L shifted slightly beneath Light, preventing the other to mark even deeper his skin where everyone would easily notice the hickey. Last time it happened he had to deal with Ryuk laughing and poking at him “ _So it worked with Light-o in the end, ya?_ ”, Amane screaming insults at Ryuk while putting concealer on L's face “ _Ryuk don't be silly, it's not possible, right Lawliet-kun?!_ ” and Rem dealing with an upcoming headache while silently asking L to never show his love bite marks at work again.

“Blame yourself since you're the one insisting I should assume more sugar.” Light nuzzled into L's neck, huffing a short laugh when the black spiky strands tickled his nose. Lawliet rolled his eyes, arms lazily draped around the man's shoulders. “It's medically correct. Body needs several kind of nutrients to function and a moderate level of sugar is required.” He leaned to press a kiss on Light's hair. “Recent studies claimed chocolate has several benefits, such as reducing the risk of cardiovascular problems and lowering the cholesterol levels. But the most common and known one is the release of endorphins, which lessens pain and decreases stress.”

“This sounds like an excuse for your excessive consume of sweets, you know?” Light suppressed another laugh against his lover's skin, shifting a little to pull the man into another kiss. His hands slowly slid under L's shirt and walked his open palms along the spine, adding increasing pressure to his touch until the tensed muscles relaxed. “I'm a quick learner.” Yagami grinned at the almost disorientated look L gave him when he suddenly pulled away, leaving Lawliet craving again for the man's touch and the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

“You still have a lot to learn about pressure points, Light-kun.” L teased back, taking off his coat and tossing it on the coach along with his bag. He gnawed at his thumb absent-mindedly, feeling Light's smell lingering on his lips and where his hands had touched him; from his analysis, he was getting quite accustomed to that intimacy and enjoyed it more than expected. Even if sometimes it felt like he was rejecting Light's closeness... It was simply because it was too _overwhelming_. Many hormones and subtle emotions were involved and he still had to learn how to deal with them all at once. Someone else would get eventually bored of his slow understanding process, caused by a severe lack of social skills and a curiosity rather hard to satisfy with just one round. Light was somehow unnaturally patient and caring, had accepted him and still seemed enjoying being around him -having sex with him even if he wasn't often allowed to touch his body as much as he wanted. _Why?_ L wondered, staring intently at the man. Why was he intrigued in that weird connection L himself still hadn't enough confidence with, simply still didn't want to call it by its real name?

“L? What is it?”

And that man, whose beauty and respectability exceeded the standard canons, was even able to read through his eyes just like he could read the body language. Tilting the head aside, L stared unblinking for a couple of seconds before voicing a thought bumped in his head while they were still kissing. “Light-kun is planning something.” He could easily tell by the gleam in those amber eyes and the eagerness of exploring more than allowed, teasing his body as Yagami previously did at the train station, basking in the childish sensation of violating whatever existing law... The look of schemes, as if he was a new product whose potential needed to be enhanced by a focused marketing campaign.

“Don't say it like it's a bad thing.” Light smiled, beckoning L to follow him in the bedroom. In the last month he visited L's apartment so many times it felt like his own home -L didn't look like complaining about it. “If you agree, I would like to try something new. And you enjoy experiments, don't you?”

A glint of curiosity sparked in L's charcoal eyes, owl-like open wide behind the curtains of black strands. Quietly sitting on the bed with knees bent against his chest, he looked up at Light, wondering what the man was planning; excited by the way they constantly challenged, though aware trusting Yagami wasn't always a good idea, especially in the physical field.

“So, what's this experiment about, Light?”

The lack of the usual honorific stressed L's impatience, which only made Light's grin spread wider. “Trust game.” He explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaning closer, he pecked at L's lips and added, “It helps people to know each others better or to encourage mutual trust and confidence.”

As his previous suspicious was confirmed, Lawliet slightly frowned. “I know how it works. So you want to blindfold me and to fall backwards just to see if I trust you catching me before I hit the floor? I thought a marketing director was more creative than this.”

The retort cut Light to the quick, though his pride didn't falter. “These are _only_ the basics of the experiment.” A harsh bite darkened the hickey on L's jaw and gained a low moan from him. “Which requires, _yes_ , to blindfold you and let me show you what I learnt from your reflexology lessons.” _In my own terms, of course_ . “You can stop me if you ever feel uncomfortable. I just... want you to, at least, _try_ to trust me touching you the way you touch me. That's all.”

Thumb grazing at his bottom lips, L cast a thoughtful look at Light. He knew the man would bring up the argument sooner or later and he was already prepared to see him just leave for good, but that proposal was quite... _Unexpected_ . Enticing. L had never let anyone else getting under his skin as much as Light did, never felt like his body would trust someone's else touch; it was almost contradictory since his work consisted in making people feel good thanks to a physical contact, while he barely let himself enjoy the same sensation of relief. Also, being deprived of the sight would amplify any other sense, included touch, and probably it was exactly what Light aimed at when he suggested the game in first place. Last but not least, Yagami knew how much he loved games - _and win_.

“Fine. I'll let you try this experiment. I owe you.” Hadn't been L the one starting that connection challenging Light with his experiments, after all?

“Perfect.” Light stood up with a smile, wondering what he could use as makeshift blindfold. His gaze fell on a thin black scarf discarded on a chair; he'd never noticed it before and never had seen L wearing one. “It's useful when you need to cover unpleasant marks respectable men shouldn't show at work. Light-kun surely knows dress-code better than me.”

“Respectable men do in fact wear nice suits and buttoned shirts to cover unpleasant marks.” Light commented, unbuttoning his tracksuit jacket and hanging it on the chair seat; he took the scarf and went back to the bed, settling himself in front of L. “Again, warn me if you ever feel uncomfortable and want me to stop.” He pressed a soft kiss on L's cheek while proceeding in binding the blindfold around his head.

“I have touch issues but I'm not made of glass, Light.” L sounded oddly calm when all of a sudden his world turned black. Still gnawing at his thumb's nail, he felt Yagami's fingers tying the edge of the scarf around his head and having a little fight with his wild hair in the task.

“To put it simply, I don't want to screw up.” Light whispered somewhere in the junction connecting his lower jaw to the skull in front of the ear. L's heart skipped a beat when Light sucked at his earlobe, teasingly, and he'd never felt that sensitive and exposed in that area before.

“ _Perfectionist_.” He mumbled quietly, instinctively tilting the head aside so that Light could have more access to his neck; he liked being kissed there -even though Yagami had the bad habit to leave dark bites that vanished only after a week. L always bit back anyway.

“Not now. Take off your shirt.”

L needed a moment to focus in his current blind state, deprived of Light's soothing warmth when the man suddenly pulled away. The soft rustle of fabric indicated Light was removing his shirt as well and the shift of his weight to the left made L pondered he was waiting him to oblige his request. Without changing position, he took his shirt off and tossed it inelegantly probably on the floor, then waited for Light to make the next move. Contrary to his expectations the man didn't come closer, but L could almost see him smiling when he spoke again. _Teasing_. “What do you want me to do, L?”

Behind the blindfold, L frowned. What was Light up for? “Kiss me...?” It didn't exactly sound like a question, because he wanted to somehow pay Light back for the hickey on his jaw. His skin was already flushed and swollen under his touch.

“I give you three choices.” Light laughed at the way L pouted, obviously failing at hiding how much he was craving to be kissed again. Crawling on the quilt, he sat few inches away from L and held three fingers up even if the other couldn't see it. “I can kiss you on your lips.” His index faintly traced L's bottom lip, indulging for a brief instant between his teeth. “Or here.” His hand descended on the man's chest and traced all the way down his hips. “Or your feet. I wonder if you have a sort of foot fetish...”

L's feet wiggled beneath Light's hand and curled up in a rumple of quilt. “It's quite rude implying I have a foot fetish only because of my work, Light-kun.” Lawliet said, thinking about his options. Of course Light mentioned two spots he wasn't completely comfortable with; he could have simply asked for a kiss on the lips, but it would be like admitting defeat and he wasn't going to give in so easily just at the beginning of the game. “Abdomen.” He finally choose. “But you start kissing me on the lips first.”

_How demanding_ , Light snickered, placing a hand on the other's knees. “Alright, but push down your legs. You're not working now and as far as I know, there aren't pressure points to locate while kissing.” Guiding his lover to lay down against the pillows, though L obstinately kept his knees slightly bent, Light cradled on top of him, knees against his hips and arms supporting his weight at the side of Lawliet's head.

“Wrong. There's a pressure point located halfway between the corner of the mouth and the bottom of the earl- _Nh, yes, there_.” L let out a small moan against Light's shoulder, wrapping both hands around the man's neck. Light sucked tenderly the sensitive skin before catching L's lips in a kiss as his left hand cupped the man's cheek, idly stroking the wild hair grazing at his bony features. Despite the blindfold obscuring his field of vision, L kept his eyes close shut, savouring the way their tongues interlaced and looked for each others. Pulling Light's hair, L dragged him closer and nibbled at his skin -it was probably the lower jaw-, happily gaining a moan of protest from the other. In response, Light guided his free hand down L's neck, holding his chin up while he lowered down to suck and kiss at the pale skin; he could feel the throbbing of Lawliet's heart against his lips, the sharp breaths escaping his throat as his hands pulled Light's hair so tight Yagami felt physical pain. “L... Relax.” He whispered along L's skin, licking the salty drops of sweat on the way up to the man's lips again. Senses amplified because of the forced blindness, L melted in the kiss, a hand searching the one caressing his face and the other idly stroking Light's muscles, visualizing what pressure points hid beneath to distract himself. A low whimpered escaped his mouth when Light attacked his neck once again, slowly tracing the way down his chest. He could feel the man whispering promises of making him feel good in each kiss, in the loving way his hand begun to stroke at his sides. Subsumed by waves of pleasure, L found himself arching his back and stretching his legs like a feline under the touch, eager to feel more, hands lost somewhere between his lover's hair and shoulder blades. Light looked up just to catch a glimpse of L's pink cheeks and his lips, shiny and swollen, slightly parted while catching his own breath. The pleasurable view sent a thrill down his spine, but soon he was remembered of his current tasks by eager hands pressing onto his shoulders. “You're enjoying it, L?” Light lashed his skin with husky breaths, firmly holding L's hips and pushing him down against the mattress. A sigh of discomfort left L at a loss and he almost felt like fighting back, when Light touched a very sensitive spot. He knew nipples were considered one of the best erogenous parts but... _He wasn't prepared for this_. “Light, what-” Blame his current blindness and the already increasing flow of pleasure filling him from head to toes, another shock of adrenaline left him breathless and unable to move for what looked like an eternal amount of time. “Wait-” He bit his lips until to taste blood and his nails dug in Yagami's shoulders, trembling when that evil tongue licked the tender area around his nipple. With his hands occupied to hold L's body, Light worked his mouth on both nipples, clutching and sucking the rosy buds between his teeth until they got flushed and swollen. “ _Nh- Light_.” He heard the other man softly crying out at each nervous stimulation, fighting between the overwhelming sense of pleasure and his rational mind -but it didn't hide the bulge compressed in pants now too annoyingly tight. Light felt himself rather aroused and would gladly skipped any previous plan to claim what was his; but he truly wanted L to trust him and had promised him to make him feel good, so he would keep things slowly, devouring the obscene image L was offering as the most exquisite dessert. “Answer me or I won't go on. Do you like it, L?” His breath was hot against the pale skin and L couldn't help but quiver in anticipation, tip-toes curling and fingers desperately clutching at whatever piece of skin or hair found in their way. _It was just too much_ and he felt like burning under the pressure of Light's kisses, but at the same time his body screamed for more and his brain implored to be left alone in the shallows of his old loveless life. He wasn't accustomed to having someone _worshipping and claiming_ his body like Light did, L wasn't even sure if it was what he was looking for but he was by now too far deep in that game that he couldn't step back anymore. And wanted Light to torment him, to make him feel what he'd lost in his years of loneliness as much as he didn't want to lose the game. “I-” The first wave of hesitation evaporated in a deep breath as a renewed sense of relief settled in. Removing one hand to Light's shoulder, L traced his fingers down his belly, indicating three precise points. “These points are called the _sea of energy_.” There was no need to add anything more – Light exactly knew what L meant and was curious to see what reaction he would stir up by stimulating those points. With a hint of a smile, he gave a tempting lick and L immediately held his breath, slightly rolling his hips up towards Light. “ _Yes_.” Amazed by the reaction, Light kept licking L's belly up and down, slowly, savouring each little shiver and desperate moan filling the air. Lawliet's hands were again in his hair, rubbing circles around his earlobes, which only increased his desire. Stroking affectionately his lover's hips, Light pulled up and observed the man breathing heavily beneath him, the blush on his cheeks and the dark shadows of love bites onto his pale skin. “You're beautiful.” Yagami whispered, kissing L's cheek, feeling the skin pleasantly hot and dump against his lips. Lawliet didn't say anything, just allowed himself to breath and latched his arms possessively around Light. _Beautiful_ wasn't an adjective he would use to describe his skinny and ghostly complexion, but he wasn't going to discuss it just now.

“I'm gonna grab the lube... Is it in the second drawer, right?” Light warned him, shifting slightly and stretching one arm towards the nightstand.

“Use the massage oil this time, if you don't mind. It's in the first drawer.” Lawliet cradled against the pillows under Light's questioning look.

“I thought you didn't like it because it's too sticky.”

“Let's say it's another experiment.”

Light snorted, grabbing the bottle of massage oil. He unzipped his pants and tossed it onto the floor along with his boxers. L still hadn't taken his own off, so he wondered if it was an invitation to do it for him. As if reading his silence, L teasingly pinched the hem of his jeans. “So? I'm trusting Light-kun is good at taking care of these too.”

“You look a bit too confident for someone _who cried out my name_ just few minutes ago.” Light grabbed harshly L's clothed bulge with open palm, stroking it playfully with a devious grin. The motion caused L to clutch at the sheets and grit his teeth to suppress the moan forming in his throat. “And you are quiet... arrogant... _nh_ , for someone still missing important lessons of... _ahn_ , reflexology.” Unable to contain himself any longer, L reached for Light's wrist after aiming only at air through his blindness twice and swatted the man's hand away. “Stop teasing.” He mumbled, working to unzip his oversized jeans and kicking them down his legs along with his boxers. He heard Light laughing somewhere above him and felt his hands helping him to get rid of the tangle of clothes around his ankles.

“Next time just say _please_ if you want my help, L.” After putting a generous amount of oil on both his hands, Light stroked one digit down L's cleft, circling around his entrance.

Licking his lips, the other man knew already what was going to happen and how to respond to the stimulation. He propped himself up onto his elbows, trying to figure out Light's exact position above him, but the other man stopped his movements pushing him against the cushions. “It's finally my turn to say this... Just allow yourself to relax.” Pressed a kiss onto L's temple, Light inserted one finger inside him carefully, probing the tightness of muscles clenching around him. He kept sliding his finger up and down with slick movements, twisting the massage until to ease the muscle tension and make the intrusion more bearable. “I'm not going to hurt you.” L clutched at the sheets so hard his knuckles went white, breath itching and seeing pools of light beneath the fabric of the blindfold. He was practically melting in the process, rocking his hips up and down at the rhythm of Light's fingers inside of him. “I know.” L muttered between husky pants, crying out when a second finger was added and the strokes went deeper, searching for his prostate. Light lowered down to nuzzle at his neck, tenderly kissing and marking the already flushed skin; he felt his own erection aching and needy of attention, but still he wasn't going to speed up things and kept stroking into L, stretching him open and still looking for the right spot to aim at. Lawliet moaned against the pillows, feeling like he would come just by Light's fingers inside of him; with his knees bent at both sides of his lover, he tried to distract himself focusing on the sweet sensation of Light kissing his neck, definitely got used of that new level of intimacy. “Light, if you go on like this I'm gon-” A sudden shudder shook his whole body when Light's fingers found their way against his prostate and kept hitting the spot, earning another moan from the man. “Not yet, L.” Light sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss, removing his fingers when he decided L was stretched open enough and positioned himself between his legs. In response, L latched his arms around Light and let him stroke his thighs to ease the tension caused by the first thrust. The initial pain was amplified by his other senses and Light's hot breath against his neck, the gentle strokes along his legs and the soothing sensation of having someone's warmth to cling to. Yet, it was too much, too overwhelming and each cells of his body screamed and pleaded for more. Synchronizing his thrusts at the steady breath of L against his shoulder, Light cast a sidesway look at his lover, feeling his nails digging deep in his back and his soft whimpers lashing his skin. “ _More_ .” The demanding tone made Light waver for a bit as he kept thrusting at a pace; almost surprised, because L never asked for more, never voiced his emotions before and as he watched L's blushed face snuggling onto his shoulder, Light felt the urge to see the look in his eyes, _to hear him pleading watching him straight in the eyes_.

L closed his eyes shut when the blindfold was suddenly removed and he needed a moment to adjust to the light, still rocking his hips up and down to keep up with the intensity of Light's thrusts. He found himself staring at Light with eyes filled with lust and something warm he wasn't able to define yet -and Light was looking at him in the same way, softly moaning between his hair before catching his lips in another kiss. He wouldn't ever imagine to be able to feel like this, to fill the void that had accompanied him for the most of his life, specially after Wammy's death -and it wasn't wrong, he could allow himself to be touched and feel like he deserved, like he did to Light. He could allow himself to _love_ , even though the word still clashed with the throbbing emotions in his chest.

Yagami definitely won that little game, but L wouldn't ever admit the defeat -not yet, not even when he came after Light in trembling shudders and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, letting Light to gently stroke his hair until he was able to catch his own breath again.

 

“So, am I a good reflexology student?”

After a shower, they were chilling in bed, Light reading one of L's medicine books with his head resting on his lover's legs and L listening to music on his iPod with just one earphone plugged in so he could answer to Light's questions.

“You still miss some pressure points.” Lawliet grinned at the childish way Light pouted, furrowing his brows as he immersed himself deeper in the reading. He leaned forwards to press a kiss on the man's nose, humming the verses of the song he was listening to. “ _When your stitch comes loose, I wanna sleep on every piece fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you..._ ”

“Seriously, L?” Light laughed, putting the book aside and letting L grab his hands. “Doesn't it sound a bit too cheesy?”

“It does.” L complied, smoothly massaging Light's open palms with gentle movements. The slight twitch of the skin responding to his touch, to his words, said a lot more than they both freely admitted. “But Light-kun forgets that body language never lies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written- Hope it worthed the wait!  
> I practically threw a bunch of my LawLight headcanons all at once oh well.  
> The song L is listening to is [Hold me tight or don't - Fall out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG1JY0rt2Os) and this is the [frigate bird](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frigatebird) (Light I'm -not- sorry).  
> I hope you liked this last chapter and this story, I'd really like to know what you think about it!And thanks whoever commented and left kudos 'till now <3!  
> Ja ne~!

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic for a while but I finally considered in writing it when I found out one of my classmate is interested in massage therapy and he started to lecture me about it -and then I watched a lot of video and read articles about reflexology, since it caught my interest.  
> The story should be no longer than two/three chapters, since the plot is way simple.  
> Also, thanks FOB for giving me inspiration for the title u.u  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne~


End file.
